gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The World's a Stooge
Find one of D'Avanzo's Take down D'Avanzo's Watch out for his bodyguards. The is escaping. The rat is dead. Locate another Take down D'Avanzo's Watch out for his bodyguards. The is escaping. The rat is dead. Sniff out the last Take down D'Avanzo's Watch out for his bodyguards. The is escaping. }} The World's a Stooge is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given by Rudy D'Avanzo to the protagonist Huang Lee. Description Huang meets D'Avanzo, who says that the recorder Huang recovered from Jimmy Capra's car, proves that Capra is indeed the rat inside the Triads. Rudy then sends Huang to kill everyone mentioned in the recording. Walkthrough There will be three different targets marked on the map: One in Star Junction, one in Middle Park and one in a Speeder near a pier in Middle Park West; all three of them will be surrounded by bodyguards. Go get the target in Star Junction first, kill him by just running over him with any vehicle. Be careful, if he manages to run away, he will enter in a vehicle. Next, get the one in Middle Park. Try to eliminate him using any Assault Rifle to avoid getting too close to him and his bodyguards, if the player takes too long to kill the target, he might try to escape on foot. Last, get the one in the boat. Pass his bodyguards, grab the Micro-SMG by the end of the pier and hop in the Wet Ski. Ignore his bodyguards in Wet Skis and focus on the target. Keep shooting his boat until he explodes. Once all three targets have been eliminated, the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find one of D'Avanzo's rats *Take down D'Avanzo's rat. Watch out for his bodyguards *The rat is dead. Locate another rat *Take down D'Avanzo's rat. Watch out for his bodyguards *The rat is dead. Sniff out the last rat *Take down D'Avanzo's rat. Watch out for his bodyguards Mission Replay Description "Hsin got pissed at me for working with D'Avanzo. Capra must be pressuring him. I really needed the recorded evidence I took from Capra's car. D'Avanzo's going to get it to me, but first wanted me to whack some guys named on it." Trivia *This mission is a spoof on Shakespeare's poem, The World's a Stage. *This makes a reference to a 2000 and 2012 film and short series from 1933 to 1959 The Three Stooges. *D'Avanzo is seem in a Miss T clothing shop in the beginning of the mission, foreshadowing an reveal later in the game. Gallery IMG_1676.PNG|The World's a Stooge Walkthrough TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Arriving at the clothing store. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Rudy says that the recorder Huang recovered from Capra's car proves that he is indeed the rat. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang asks for the record. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Rudy says he'll give the record as soon as he kill everyone mentioned in the recording. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Killing one of the rats in Star Junction. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Killing another one in Middle Park. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Killing the last one in Middle Park East Park. He will try to escape by boat. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Killing the last one. TheWorldsAStooge-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:The World’s a Stooge es:The World's a Stooge Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions